


Home for the Winter

by IronicallyKinky



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Knotting, Multi, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ciri is absolutely of age tho, they’re fully not related but just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicallyKinky/pseuds/IronicallyKinky
Summary: It’s the Winter of Cirilla’s 18th year, and Geralt is taking her home. Coming home, however, means Geralt shares what he brings along.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Other(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Kaer Mohren rose against the steel sky, every bit the keep of wolves it was known as. Ciri didn’t stay still for too long, though, as the sleet whipped around her cheeks and cracked her lips. Geralt and Jaskier had trudged on ahead, and were already approaching the door, but Ciri still hesitated, worried to meet the rest of her new clan of Witchers. Geralt glanced back at her, though, and at his reassuring smile she ran up to join him. 

Inside the keep was at total odds with outside, warm, decorated with furs, and lit gold by the fire roaring in the hearth. Still Ciri shivered, as Jaskier walked straight ahead and made himself at home by the fire. Geralt placed his hand on her shoulder, guiding her forward to join the bard on the pole of furs. He took her cloak from her with a gentle kiss on her cheek. 

“The others will wait until we’ve warmed up. Stay here.” He left her side to fetch them all a drink and a large bowl of soup to heat them, as Jaskier picked idly as the strings of his lute. 

“What was it like, the first time you came here?” He question startled Jaskier, but he grinned. 

“Much the same. Don’t you worry. They won’t hurt you.” He leaned into her shivering form, rubbing some warmth to her arms. Geralt returned to them and set down the bowls and cups before them, taking his seat at Ciri’s other side. 

Filled with warm soup and wine the trio found themselves significantly more comfortable, Jaskier dozing on and off on his own little pile of furs. It was then that they were joined by Geralt’s brothers, who kept their distance some until he gave them a nod forward. 

“Stand up. Let them see you.” He nudged Ciri, who climbed to her feet and stepped away from Geralt. She understood at last why they were considered wolves, as they circled her, taking in her scent, making her feel little more than a trapped deer. The oldest of the group paused in front of her, though he looked past her, to where Geralt lay watching them. 

“Given that she is your gift, we have agreed to spurn tradition. Just this once.” The oldest said, and Ciri looked over her shoulder, her eyes searching Geralt for his meaning. Geralt got to his feet and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. 

“Thank you, Vesemir.” He inclined his head to his brothers, who stepped away, still sniffing. “I’ll take her for her bath, then.” 

He stepped back and nudged Jaskier, who started and looked bleary eyes at the Witchers. He smirked a little at them, and climbed to his feet, though Geralt caught him before he could reunite with the wolves. 

“Upstairs, dandelion.” He ordered, and though he pouted a little Jaskier did as he was told, though not without throwing and wink to the others, a silent promise that he’d come see them as soon as he could. 

Geralt’s room had been made up in preparation, despite their manners his brothers could be very accommodating. Jaskier wasted no time in tossing himself onto the bed with a heavy sigh. In the far corner stood the tub, filled and steaming and Geralt nudged Ciri towards it. She glanced up at him, but nodded. The nerves still pooling in the pit of her stomach had eased some, knowing the rest of the Witchers had agreed to Geralt’s request, that he have her for the first few days. From what she had heard, Jaskier hadn’t received the same courtesy, but then, Jaskier hadn’t been Geralt’s gift, and it had been far from his first time. She looked over at the bard, who was watching her from his sprawl on the bed, and undid the tie of her blouse. 

She was grateful to Geralt, really she was, for he had neglected to return to the keep for several years for her safety. He had insisted they wait until she was of age before he introduced her to his brothers, knowing the rituals of their pack. He had requested, too, that they leave her to him, inexperienced as she was, and given she was his. 

She pulled her untied blouse over her head and dropped it on the floor, flushing as she stood naked in front of them. She kicked off her boots, then undid her trousers, and paused for a moment before she slid them down her legs. Even without the keen hearing of a Witcher she heard as both the men took in deep breaths, now she stood naked before them, flushed down her body. Geralt stepped forward first, and took her arm, guiding her to the bath. He could smell the nerves on her, though they were undercut clearly by her arousal. She followed where he guided her, stepping into her bath and looking up at him as he soaped his hands and knelt behind her. 

“You’ll be safe, princess.” He said softly, and rubbed the soap across her shoulders. He scooped water onto her, through her hair and onto her face, and took the soap again. “Stand up.”

She obeyed, locking eyes with Jaskier across the room. Geralt ran his hands up and down her sides, and after a moment's hesitation, across her full breasts. She exhaled as he touched her, calluses dragging across her small nipples. She chewed her lip as he held each of her breasts, giving each a small squeeze. He could barely smell her nerves through her desire now, and he moved down, to the curve of her hips. His eyes went to the smooth pink flesh between her thighs (A gift from Yennefer, for her first winter at the keep) and he ran his hands around, to hold her pale ass. He squeezed the powerful muscles there, and she sucked in sharply. 

“Are you ready?”

She nodded, and parted her legs as he rinsed his hands. One finger slid between her thighs, other hand steadying on her hip. She flushed as his finger parted her lips, moved up to brush her clit, and back down. Her flesh burned where he touched, and she rocked forward. He took that as invitation to add his middle finger, parting her cunt delicately. The smell was overwhelming, the sweet heat of lust, like fresh wine. His middle finger circled lightly around her hole, though he wouldn’t enter her. Not just yet. He withdrew his hand reluctantly, and stood, cock tenting his trousers painfully. Ciri’s chest rose and fell heavily, and she sank back into the bath to rinse the soap off. Geralt made his way to the bed, where Jaskier sat, evidently just as aroused. 

Ciri finished her bath and climbed out, patting her body dry, though her thighs were wet. She made her way to the bed, climbing onto the soft furs between the two men, and laying back. Geralt kissed her lips, softly. This they had done plenty, but the rest he had insisted they save for their winter pilgrimage. She parted her legs obediently, and Jaskier ran his hands across her breasts, though he had been instructed to stay above her waist for the time being. He shifted to latch his mouth over one of her nipples, sucking and teasing the little nub to hardness. Ciri gasped under his tongue, but was soon distracted as Geralt shifted down the bed and between her legs. He inhaled her scent deeply, then ran his tongue across her cunt lightly. Ciri whined in response, rolling her hips. He parted her again, and awarded her a few gentle licks to her clit. She was well and truly wet, but he would take no chances. He circled her hole again, feeling out how relaxed she was, before he sat back to undress. Jaskier barely paid him any mind, satisfied as he was sucking her tits. Ciri watched him, though, as he removed his armour and smalls and tossed them aside. She had seen him naked before, of course she had, sneaking glances whenever they shared a room, but he seemed much more real now, as he prepared for  _ her.  _

His cock hung hard and heavy between his thighs, a beast of a thing, and she gasped despite herself. For a minute she worried he wouldn’t fit, but his gentle gaze reassured her as he knelt between her legs. She chewed her lip as he took his cock in hand, and pressed the head to her pussy. She parted her legs further, as wide as they would go, to accommodate his size. With a slight push his head was inside her, and she cried out in surprise. Geralt hushed her, stroking her side and over her stomach. 

“I’ll take you slowly.” He said, and pressed forward a little more. Her legs shook, and Jaskier sat back, stroking her hair, though his eyes were fixed on her cunt swallowing Geralt’s impressive length. It took the Witcher another few minutes until his entire length was in her, and she was whining softly and he began to rock his hips. Each movement drew a desperate little gasp, as though his cock was hitting her lungs, and in Jaskier’s experience, the feeling wasn’t far off. Geralt pulled her close, fucking her slow and deep, despite how the feel of her made him want to press her down and fuck her like an animal. Ciri whined with each movement and gripped at Geralt’s shoulders like a drowning girl. Beside them, Jaskier divested himself of clothes, and ducked to stroke Ciri’s clit. She writhed at the attention, too much all at once, and Geralt picked up speed. Her cunt was magnificent, and it drew him in, encouraged his cum. He looked to Jaskier and nodded, and Jaskier, now naked, kissed Ciri delicately. 

“Do you want to try it?” He asked her gently, and she nodded, so he sat up and placed his cock at her lips. It smeared her with precum, and she parted her lips just slightly, licking the head uncertainly. He stroked her hair as he pressed forward. 

“It’s alright. Just go slow.” He murmured, and she opened her mouth further, sucking in the head of his cock. Jaskier groaned as he slid across her tongue, and to the back of her throat where he hesitated. She looked up at him with a faint smile, and pressed forward, relaxing herself. Jaskier gasped, and once she was happily nuzzling his pubic hair, cried out. 

“Fucking hell, Cirilla, you’re perfect.” She eased back, to a more comfortable length, and began to suck him properly, bobbing her head the way she had seen done before.He was panting, holding himself back from thrusting into her clever mouth, and glanced down to Geralt with a dazed look. The Witcher was strained, holding back his orgasm until Ciri had reached her own, massaging her clit in time with his thrusting. 

Ciri pulled back from Jaskier’s cock, glancing down to Geralt and biting her lip. 

“Please, Geralt… I’m gonna…” He nodded, increasing his pressure on her clit, until she was convulsing, clinging to the bed. The contractions around his cock made holding back impossible, so he continued to fuck her through her orgasm, and it took only a few thrusts more until his knot began to swell inside her. She knew about the knot in theory, of course, but with the thing growing in her, stretching her cunt, she cried out desperately. 

“Please, gods, do it! Cum in me, please, daddy!” She hadn’t entirely meant to, but it gave Geralt the final jolt he needed to cum, deep inside her, emptying his knot. She sobbed through it, could feel the hot liquid in her stomach, and clenched her eyes closed as she wrapped her legs around Geralt. He shuddered as he finished emptying himself into her, and folded over her. The knot wouldn’t go down for a little while yet, and he wanted her close until it did. He stroked her hair gently out of her face, and kissed across her cheeks. 

“So good, you did so well, princess. So perfect.” He reassured her, and glanced at Jaskier, still hard and leaking, but allowing them their space.

“Finish him off, there’s a good girl. You’ve done so well.” She bit her lip and reached forward, giving Jaskier a tentative stroke, before she wrapped her lips around him. Jaskier groaned and wrapped his fingers in her hair, thrusting as gently as he could manage into her mouth. She watched him carefully, tongue massaging the places that made him twitch and shudder. 

“I’m close, Ciri, can I?” He managed, and she smiled, swallowing him down happily. In moments he was cumming, deep into her throat, and she swallowed obediently around him. The load was nowhere near as big as Geralt’s, but she was pleased with herself all the same, and she massaged his balls delicately as he softened and slid from between her lips. He shifted down to lay beside them, and kissed her tenderly. 

“You’ve done so well today, princess.” Geralt hummed between kisses along her shoulder. “You can sleep now. We’ll stay with you.” She hummed and closed her eyes, making herself comfortable between the two men, barely even noticing as Geralt’s knot slid gently out of her. 


	2. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This afternoon Ciri will began the traditions of Kaer Mohren, but this afternoon is hours away.

Cold light filtered into the room as dawn struck the mountains. Ciri and Jaskier slept on, happily twined around each other, though they shifted as Geralt slid out of the bed and fixed the furs around them. He added another few logs to the dwindling fire, and pulled on his trousers and shirt before making his way downstairs. In the hall his brothers were already eating, a fine spread of dried meat and fruit. Geralt took his place at the table, making sure to pile another plate high for his lovers upstairs.   
“Well, Geralt?” Vesemir broke the comfortable silence with a significant look. Geralt swallowed his mouthful and nodded. “Good. Then you can bring her to my room this afternoon. I’m sure you and Jaskier will have plenty of time to catch up with Lambert and Eskel.”  
His brothers grinned at each other at the prospect of a fresh partner, and Geralt hummed.   
“I’ll bring her to you.” He agreed, and returned to his meal, finishing in silence before leaving with the extra plate. 

Upstairs Ciri had woken, but not enough to leave the comfort of the bed and Jaskier’s arms. The bard in question was still snoring, so Geralt set the plate down as quietly as he could manage. Ciri smiled warmly at him, and dragged her fingers through the thick hair of Jaskier’s chest. They looked lovely together, so Geralt removed his shirt and trousers and joined them once more, despite it being well after eight. Normally he’d be halfway through his second training session by now, but he’d been excused for at least the first week, given the occasion.   
“This afternoon I’m going to take you to see Vesemir.” He murmured against her ear, and smiled a little at the concern he smelled. “He won’t hurt you. He won’t do anything you aren’t ready for. Don’t worry.” He kissed her chest tenderly, and pulled her body against his.   
She exhaled, happy to have Geralt’s hands on her body again, and nodded. “I know. It’s just a lot to take in.” She hummed, and guided Geralt’s hand up to her breast. “But you have me until noon, right?” She asked, and gave him a sly smile.   
He returned it, kissing her neck and massaging her breast tenderly. “What would you like?”  
“I want… I want to suck you. And before I leave I want to do everything with the two of you.” She whispered, rolling to face him.   
He kissed her tenderly, and nodded. “Of course, my princess.” He kicked off the furs, laying naked before her, his cock already showing interest. Ciri bit her lip, concerned slightly by the size of it, and knelt beside him. She lifted it to her lips and placed tender kisses at the head, glancing back to watch him. He placed a hand on her hip, and guided her so she was straddling his chest. Happy with the position, he tapped her hip, and she sucked the head of his cock between her lips.   
Geralt groaned softly, and placed his hands on her ass, parting it to display her holes. With a grin, he lifted his head, licking up from her clit to her pussy lips, and then further to circle her asshole. She squeaked at the unexpected attention and glanced briefly over her shoulder before she returned her mouth to Geralt’s cock. He held her open, licking greedily at her ass, before dipping the point of his tongue inside. He relished her moans vibrating down his length and shifted back down to suck and lick her cunt. He slid his hand inward, pressing a finger into her pussy around his tongue. He fingered her slowly, massaging the inside of her cunt in time to the movement of her head as she swallowed as much of him as she could handle. Her hands took care of the rest, using the saliva running down his length to wet him.   
Geralt’s finger slipped out of her pussy, now suitably wet for what he had planned and shifted to press ever so slightly into her ass. She cried out as he did, the noise finally rousing Jaskier, who for a moment wasn’t entirely sure whether or not he was still dreaming. He watched the two of them for a minute, until he was roused by Geralt.   
“Get some oil for her ass, would you, Dandelion? By the bath.” Jaskier scrambled to his feet and did as instructed, taking the large glass bottle back to them and pouring some of its contents into his hand. He smoothed it over the tight muscles and between, over her hole.   
Ciri gasped, pulling off Geralt to glance over her shoulder at the smoothing of hands across her skin. Geralt hummed, and manoeuvred out from beneath her. He sat beside her instead, spreading her ass open to allow Jaskier to work two fingers slowly past the muscles. Ciri bit down on her fist, aware that the other residents probably weren’t too keen on listening to her get fucked in the ass first thing in the morning. Another cool stream of oil, and a third finger worked its way inside her. She whined, and glanced over her shoulder, and the sight sent heat rushing to her cunt. Geralt held her spread as Jaskier stretched her ass open, a display for the two of them, like some common whore, advertising her goods. Her cunt was dripping steadily onto the furs, but she really couldn’t care. Geralt gave Jaskier a nod, and the bard withdrew his fingers. He would have her ass first, since Geralt had taken her cunt. He knelt behind her, and pressed her down to a better angle. The head of his cock pressed inside her with a little effort, and she couldn’t stop herself from crying out as he filled her the rest of the way. He smoothed a hand over her plump ass, and began to fuck her shallowly. Even so, each thrust had her crying out, and as he worked his way deeper she was sure he was knocking the air from her lungs. She clung desperately to the furs. She had never felt so full in all her life, and Jaskier was smaller than Geralt. She clenched slightly at the thought, and Jaskier’s hips stuttered.   
“Do you want me to cum in you, little cub?” He purred, though the grip on her ass showed he had no intention of pulling out, it was nice to be asked. She nodded. It took only a few more minutes before Jaskier buried himself deep as he could go as he filled her stomach. It was warm, and comfortable, and she glanced back as he pulled out. Her hole fluttered slightly at the sudden emptiness, but it didn’t take long before she felt the sword callouses of Geralt’s hands spreading her ass.   
“Are you ready?” She would never be ready, but she did appreciate his asking, and she nodded. He hummed, and the head of his cock pressed at her ass. Oh, he would never fit. He was going to tear her in half, he was going to come out her mouth, she was going to scream.   
“Open your eyes, cub.” She did as told, and found Jaskier in front of her, and he wiped her damp eyes gently. “He’s in.”  
She could tell, she was sure her stomach was bulging with the length of him. She nodded, once, and he began to move, slow, deep thrusts that pushed the cum already inside her impossibly deeper. Her arms gave out beneath her, and only his hands kept her ass up as he drove into her. She was going to die here, stuffed with Geralt’s cock. Jaskier stroked her hair as he moved slightly faster, pulling her hips back to meet him, his heavy balls slapping her tender cunt. How long had he been in her? Hours, surely. He had irreparably destroyed her ass. She couldn’t find it in herself to mind. 

When the beginning of his knot began to swell, she actually did scream. She didn’t know how he could fill her anymore, but he stopped thrusting, and reached beneath her to rub her clit firmly. She looked up at Jaskier, gorgeous Jaskier, and gave a heavy sob as she came in a great rush over his hand. No sooner had she cum, asshole tightening around him, than he did so too, filling her even more than Jaskier, as though it was possible. She would never eat again. Geralt was mercifully delicate as he wrapped his arms around her stomach and lifted her so she sat on his lap. A glance down confirmed the slight bulge in her stomach, though from Geralt or their cum she couldn’t be certain. Jaskier climbed up, and leaned on the two of them, kissing Ciri’s cheek gently. She exhaled heavily, and pressed herself back into Geralt’s broad chest. She needed to sleep before noon.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what’s happening to me  
> Later chapters will contain ciri/other Witchers so stop now if that’s not your deal  
> Kudos and comments will be cherished


End file.
